


Blood of a Titan

by LeviisEpicTitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer/pseuds/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer





	Blood of a Titan

“You’ll never get my blood! Not until I die!” a man cried. “Well, looks like I’ll kill you. With my sword.” The hooded figure said. “No! No! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to-.” The sword had punctured the man’s heart. He collapsed to the floor. The hooded figure yanked his sword out. He licked it clean. His teeth shined like a pearl. He lifted his hood off his face. The moonlight shone in his face. Clear blue eyes shone like gems, and his black hair rustled in the breeze.

“Ugh. This isn’t going to work. I need…..pureblood.” he said.

He took off his cloak. He brought out a different cloak. A cloak with the Wings of Freedom on its back; the shuffling of the cloak filled the air. The window creaked open as the figure opened the windows. A burst of air whooshed past as he left the window.

At the Survey Corps HQ-

Levi was strutting down the halls, inspecting the walls for dirtiness. Every day, he would do this same procedure, over and over again. But today was the day. Routine inspection. If Levi found an unclean spot anywhere in or on the building, all of the Survey Corps troops would do 150 pushups.

“Hmm… This wall is not clean. So that means 150 pushups. “Levi muttered.

As Levi turned the corner, there was dirt everywhere.

Levi blew it.

“EVERYONE IN THE MESS HALL NOW!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

In the Mess Hall-

“I wonder what happened?” Eren asked.

“Whatever it is, Levi must be in a bad mood.” Armin whispered.

A door slammed shut. Footsteps were loud. Everyone swallowed as Levi entered the hall.

“Who, is responsible for….not cleaning up…..the fucking ENTERANCE?! THERE IS DIRT EVERYWHERE!!!” Levi shouted.

“IF NO ONE OWNS UP, EVERYONE WILL DO 1000 PUSHUPS!” Levi yelled.

“EVERYONE ON THE GROUND AND DO THE 1000 PUSHUPS!” Levi screamed.

Everyone groaned as they got to the ground, starting their pushups.

Later on, in Levi’s room:

Levi plonked himself onto his bed, sinking into the comfy mattress.

He sighed. A faint scent caught Levi’s attention.

“What is that smell?” Levi muttered.

Levi left his room, the scent a bit stronger than before.

Sniffing every now and then, Levi walked down the halls.

_‘I need to talk to Erwin.’_ He thought.

Walking down to the Commander’s office, Levi whistled while he admired the sun set. Then the scent got stronger.

_‘The smell of a pureblood……’_ Levi thought.

Levi investigated further. He got to Eren’s room, where the scent was coming from.

_‘Of course, a pureblood that can regen their blood. The best of the purebloods….I have to make sure Erwin knows....’_

Levi smiled, as he just found a worthy human to feed on. Levi’s vampire teeth were pronounced, sharp and thin. A deadly combo if you happened to be a human.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A knock resounded off Erwin’s door. “Come in.” Erwin said.

Levi walked in, and shut the door.

“I’ve just found a worthy human, who just happens to be a pureblood.” Levi said.

“A pureblood?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, my friend, a pureblood. And guess who it is? I’ll give you a clue. He’s within the Survey Corps.” Levi replied, smiling.

“Who? Who is it?” Erwin asked, eager to know.

“It’s Eren. I bet he’s the golden one, the most pure of blood. And then he is a Titan after all, so he can regenerate his blood. Quick and easy.” Levi replied.

Erwin smiled, fangs protruding.

“When will we feed?” he asked.

“Not tonight, my friend, not tonight.” Levi replied.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
